My Powers
by BreSDean
Summary: Lily discovers new powers and she has to decide whether to tell her brother Dallas Winston or not.
1. A Tail!

**Hi I'm new here so this is my 1st story**

**Chapter one**

When I was walking home a red mustang pulled up beside me yelling and whistling.

"Hey Winston! Where's your brother?" one screamed. Yes, _the_ Dallas Winston is my big brother and I'm proud of it.

Suddenly they swerved and drove right for me. I screamed and suddenly the mustang stopped. I looked around and everything was still. I jumped out of the way of the mustang and everything started moving again and the mustang drove into a brick wall. '_What just happened?'_ I thought.

I got up and started walking to the Curtis house. I decided not to tell them about the Ssoc incident.

When I walked in, the whole gang was there. When Dallas saw me, he hopped up and ran to me yelling, "Where were you? Are you okay?" like always.

"Yes, I'm fine" I said.

I walked to the bathroom to take a hot bath and to clear my mind. When I went to get into the bathtub, I slipped and fell underwater, but I was breathing. _I can breath underwater too?_ Someone banged on the door asking if I was okay

"Y-Yeah! I just slipped" I yelled. Suddenly my legs fused together and turned into a tail and a bra- like thing covered my chest. '_What in the world?!'_

I stared at it with awe. '_I have a tail!' _I thought. After a while I pulled myself onto the bathroom floor and dried off the tail. When it dried, my legs came back. I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Dallas. '_Should I tell him?' _I thought. I got up and walked into kitchen for some cake. I got the cake and sat on the counter and Dallas walked in after me.

"Lily what happened on you way over here?" he asked.

"Nothing.." I said.

"Lily a mustang ran into a brick wall near here." he said.

"_I _didn't do that! They could've been drunk!" I yelled.

"Lily…. I know you did something!' he said clenching his jaw. I sighed. _It was an accident' _I thought.

I walked into the living room avoiding all eyes. Dallas followed me out and started yelling at me. I just ran out of the house to the river.

When I got there I dove in and went to the bottom. I sat down and stared at my tail. It was's a pale turquoise and green and the bottom part was aqua blue. The bra thing was the same but a little brighter.(1) I started swimming around and I felt better so I got out and rolled around drying, my tail. Soon it dried and my legs reappeared so I walked to my house.

When I got there Dallas was there so I rushed to my room and locked the door leaving him yelling and banging on the door.

I sat at the desk and stared out the window. After about an hour, I tried to get up but I slipped, hit a cup of water and fell to the floor. I held my hand above my head so the water wouldn't hit my face, but The water never hit me. I looked over at my hand and the water was in the air right over my head. I moved my hand and it fell on me and my tail reappeared. '_So every time I get wet it appears' _I thought as a grabbed a towel and rubbed the tail.

After my feet reappeared, I slowly walked into the living room to see Dallas waiting for me, his jaw clenched. I gulped and walked further into the room. When he saw me he got up and walked towards me. I backed into the wall and he got in my face.

"Where did you go? Huh?!" he yelled.

"I-I went for a swim." I said. It's not a lie.

"A _SWIM_?!" Where?!" He yelled turning a light shade of red. _Ooh no_.

"The

river" I said, looking down. The next thing I knew my cheek was burning. I looked up at Dallas. He was looking at his reddening palm. I started tearing up and I ran out the door. '_Run before he hurts you more' _I told myself.

**So there's chapter one**

**1: I was looking on google searching for a color for her tail Ii was stuck on aqua and orange.**


	2. Run

**Chapter two**

I found myself at the river and I saw Dallas running around looking for me so I dove in. I took a deep breath under the water and swam down to the bottom. I saw a little fish swim towards me. I smiled and played with it.

After a while I heard an engine and I looked up. It was Dallas with the gang. I saw Dallas look in the water so I swam to a rock and hid behind it curling up into a ball, hoping not to be noticed.

Dallas took off his shoes and I knew what he was about to do. I swam further downstream looking for a place to hide. I saw a hole so I swam into it and covered it with a rock. I looked through the hole to see Dallas swimming around looking for me.

He gave up and swam back to the surface. "I didn't see her!" I heard Dallas yell. My cheek started burning at the sound of his voice.

Even though I couldn't see, I knew that I was crying and I swam further down into the hole until I reached an opening. I climbed out and looked at my tail. It started getting hot and it was steaming. Then my legs reappeared.

Another power. I have 3 powers now.

I looked around the cave and I walked around and there was a flight of stairs? (1) I climbed them and there was an opening at the top. I sighed and sat on the ground. '_I finally have a place to think_' I thought happily.

After, like, an hour, I walked down the stairs and dove back into the water to swim to the surface.

When I got out of the water I heated my tail. After it dried, I got up and walked to the dingo. I sat at a booth and the gang walked in. '_Great!' _I let out a sigh as they came over to my booth.

"Lily, I'm really sorry I didnt mean to!" Dallas said hugging me.

"Yeah Lily he didn't mean to; please don't run away like that again!" Darry said.

I shook out of Dallas' grip , angrily.

"Why, so Dallas can just hit me again? My cheek is _Purple _now because he decided to hit me over going for a _swim_!" I yelled earning looks from the whole dingo.

I got up, left a tip, and walked out.

When I was sure I lost the gang, a mustang full of Soc's drove up and slowed down next to me.

"Hey Winston! How about you come have fun with us?"' one of them yelled. They all got out and one noticed the bruise on my cheek.

"Hey what happened to your cheek there?" he asked and they all looked at my cheek. He touched it and it instantly started stinging. I hissed in pain and he pulled his hand away.

I saw Darry's truck drive by and it swerved to a stop and the gang ran over. Dallas pulled me away as the gang attacked them.

"Are you okay?" Dallas asked, pulling me into the truck bed.

"I'm fine! They didn't hurt me!" I yelled, still mad at him.

After we got back to the Curtis house Darry gave me ice for my cheek. The gang is too overprotective of me…

Okay so theres chapter 2

1:That part is in Hh2Oo it just looks different in my version of it..


	3. The Jem

**Chapter 3**

After a while me and Dallas walked home. I walked straight to the bathroom to take a bath and mess around with my powers.

I sat in the water and started messing around. I lifted my hand the water started rising out of the tub. Then I concentrated and froze time. I touched one drop of the water and it fell into the tub with the rest of the water. I let everything resume and relaxed in the hot water. It felt good to take a hot bath...

I got out of the water and heated my tail till it disappeared and I walked into my room and sat on the bed.

I lifted my hand and concentrated on the door. It swung shut. _Awesome!_

I leaned back on the headboard and stared out the window. I saw Two-Bit walk up the driveway with Johnny and Ponyboy. I got up and walked into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for them to come in.

Two-Bit ran in the door with Johnny and Ponyboy on his heels. They greeted us and Johnny and Ponyboy followed me into my room and we all sat on the bed and started talking. "I gotta show you guys something but you cant tell anyone!" I said. They nodded and I pulled them off the bed and out the door to the river.

When we got there I dove into the water and swam up to the surface and I flung my tail out to show them. There jaws dropped. "c'mon there's more." I said motioning to the water. They jumped in and they grabbed my tail and I swam to my spot. I pulled myself out of the water and they got out too. I dried my tail and dried them off and showed them my powers. They asked me a bunch of questions. I still don't know if I have more powers or not.

I laid on the ground and stared out the whole in the top of the mountain. Something caught my eye. I looked over it was some kind of jem. It was bright red (1). I pulled it out the wall and looked at it. It was small but beautiful! I gave it to Johnny and Dove into the water with Ponyboy and Johnny on my tail. We- well _I _swam to the shore and dried them off.

We got back to my place and we walked into my room. I grabbed a chain and the jewel and linked them to make a necklace. I put it on and I looked at it in the mirror. I looked at Ponyboy and Johnny.

"guys you can't tell anyone about my spot or about what we did or found there!" I said.

"we won't tell Lily we promise!" they said in unison.

After an hour or so we all laid down and we were all staring at the ceiling just talking like we always do.

The next thing I knew the sun was beaming through the windows. "ughh" I mumbled sitting up. I looked at Ponyboy (who was snoring) and Johnny (who was curled up in a ball).

I got up and went to the bathroom and got a cup of water and walked back to my room. Ponyboy ran into me and the water spilled on me and him so I closed the door. My legs fused together and turned into my tail and I fell on the bed next to Johnny.

"thanks Ponyboy!" I said sarcastically as a sat up and leaned against the headboard. Ponyboy sat next to me and touched my tail. I flicked it and it hit him in the face. When my tail dried we walked into the kitchen and I made breakfast for us and we went for a walk.

We walked to the river and we dove in and went to my hiding spot. I sat there and flicked sand around with my tail. _This is so boring' _I thought. We dove back in into the water and they walked to the Curtis house and I walked to my house.

When I got back to my place there was a strange but familiar car in the driveway. I walked in and saw…..

_him._

**Okay….**

**1:this was in H2O too but the jem was blue.**


	4. Daddy?

**Chapter 4**

"Daddy?" I asked quietly. My father used to beat me and Dallas until we left for Tulsa.

He got up and walked towards me smiling that smile.

"hey baby girl! how have you been?" he asked as he hugged me. I didn't hug back just squirmed around.

"w-where's Dallas?" I asked still squirming.

"oh he hasn't come yet so lets just sit and wait shall we?" he said as he pulled me to sit on the couch next to him. _what does he want? what's he going to do?'_

Dallas walked in and when he saw Daddy his jaw clenched and when he saw me he calmed down a little.

"what are you doing here?" he growled glaring at dad.

"oh I can't come and see my kids?" he asked. _he wants something._ I walked over to Dallas and stood next to him.

"_what _do you want?" Dallas asked jaw clenched tighter than I've ever seen. Dad's face changed and he got suddenly angry.

"you listen here and you listen _good! _I came to see my kids and your gonna be happy about it!" he yelled getting in Dallas' face. I got behind Dallas quickly.

Dallas was staring at dad clenching his jaw and his fists.

"Dallas please don't!" I begged. He relaxed and pointed to the door.

"_out"_ he hissed at dad. My dad just stood there.

"_OUT!" _Dallas yelled and I jumped. Dad walked out got in his car and sped off somewhere.

I hugged Dallas tightly.

"Dallas why is he here?" I asked tearing up.

"I don't know Lily I just don't know.." he said squeezing me. _I gotta tell him' _"Dallas I gotta show you something" I said before I could stop it. He looked at me and I got a cup of water. I walked back to Dallas, made sure the curtains were closed and I dumped the water on my head. My legs fused together and I fell.

I looked up at Dallas and his jaw dropped.

"w-what? when? How?" he mumbled.

"Dallas theres more…" I said and showed him everything I can do.

"who knows?" he asked quietly touching my jem.

"Ponyboy and Johnny" I said. "Dallas you can't tell anyone about this no one can know!" I said giving him a pleading look.

"I ain't gonna tell no one" he said with his accent.

I walked into my room and sat on the bed and laid down and relaxed.

**There….. **


End file.
